Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders
:This article is about the film. For other uses see, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (disambiguation). | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders is the third in the series of direct-to-video films based upon the Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD on October 3, 2000. Premise Mystery Inc. are stuck in the wrong place at the right time to investigate the claims of alien abductions in Roswell, New Mexico, all the while Scooby and Shaggy find their loves. Synopsis At the SALF station Max, Laura and Steve suddenly got a loud reading that's off the charts, when it disappeared, Steve gets something on the radar. The Mystery Machine is driving through a desert. A sand storm kicks in and Shaggy makes an accidental turn into government property. The sight of a UFO causes Shaggy to lose control of the vehicle and crashes into a cactus. Mystery Inc find themselves on the outskirts of a small town. While Scooby-Doo and Shaggy stay with the van, the rest of Mystery Inc. walk into the direction of a town ahead; they make it to a local diner to ask for directions. While waiting, Shaggy and Scooby fight over a Scooby Snack they find. Shaggy and Scooby then encounter a fictional animal called a jackalope. When they chase it into the mouth of a cave; they see a glow in the distance. Two aliens then approach them from behind and chase them towards a diner. Shaggy and Scooby run into the diner in panic, claming to have seen aliens. The diner waitress, Dottie, says that they never see the aliens but see strange lights and hear strange sounds at night. The chef, Sergio (pronounced "Serge"), says that a month ago, local cattle vanished overnight without a trace and a lot of people moved away. A man named Lester claims to have been abducted once before, and believes them. He also says that he has pictures; the gang goes to his house to see them, but they turn out to be nothing more than paintings by Lester. Lester then offers to let the gang stay for the night. Daphne and Velma sleep in a bunk bed and Fred sleeps on Lester's couch. Scooby and Shaggy sleep on the roof, and are abducted. Scooby is the first to see the same two aliens they ran from earlier and wakes Shaggy. The aliens then touch Scooby and Shaggy's forehead while the two of them panic. The Aliens buckle them to beds. The aliens then put wires on them which tickle, Shaggy in the neck and Scooby on the side. Scooby manages to break free from the buckles and runs with Shaggy's bed in while the aliens pursue. Eventually they are trapped and a third alien comes forward with some sort of alien taser, the two black out. The next day the two find themselves in the middle of nowhere. They are awakened by a hippie-chick photographer, Crystal, and her golden retriever, Amber. Scooby and Shaggy fall head over heels in love the moment they lay eyes on them. Crystal and Amber give them a ride back to the diner, Scooby is making more moves than Shaggy. They meet the rest of the gang there with Lester who catch on to them being in love. They were so smitten that for the first and only time the pair have no appetite. When Crystal and Amber leave, Shaggy and Scooby get all washed up for when they can see them again. They go to a mechanic and ask if he can fix their vehicle; he says he'll look over it. They then meet Max who works at the SALF station; they help him load up oil. Crystal and Amber drive Shaggy and Scooby off to go looking for the Jackalope. Shaggy tries to make the Jackalope seem bigger, with no avail. Scooby picks flowers for Amber who gives him a kiss, Scooby rejoices greatly. When Shaggy tries the same thing a spider get into his shirt and he freaks out, still impressing Crystal towards the end. Velma, Fred, and Daphne meet the crew of (Search for Alien Life Forms): Steve, Laura and Max. Velma becomes suspicious when she sees dried mud on their boots, since they are in the desert. Later, she decides to take the gang to a canyon where she presumes a river might run. The canyon proves to be dry, but they find mining equipment, and in the caves, gold. Meanwhile military police make Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby-Doo and Amber leave the area as it's government property. Crystal then tells Shaggy she is really a government agent and not a photographer. She wants them to go back in. Shaggy and Scooby aren't sure, but when they use their charm on them they agree; Amber licks Scooby's cheek and he just laughs. Shaggy leads them to the cave where he first saw the aliens and saw the jackalope disappear. They quickly hide inside when the MPs come back, but are able to trick them into leaving by pretending that Scooby's tail is a snake. A real snake then scares Shaggy and Scooby into going further into the cave with Crystal and Amber close behind. They also discover the gold, but are then found and chased by the aliens and the MPs, the gang too. The gang gets trapped in a net while Scooby and the others fall off a ledge after being cornered by the MPs. After the aliens send the MP's after them it's revealed that the aliens are really the SALF crew. They hold them hostage as they explain that they stumbled upon this cave when searching for ground to place another SALF dish. Since it was on government land, they decided not to report it, and plan to keep it that way. They are also revealed to be the aliens who abducted Scooby and Shaggy; the UFO was nothing more than a dressed-up helicopter, and the UFO interior was a movie set. Meanwhile the others wake up and find themselves deep in the cave still close to another ledge. When the MPs show up Shaggy and Scooby try to protect them by doing kung fu moves, the MPs aren't afraid. Crystal and Amber then scare them off by revealing their alien selves, but give the boys the credit. The MPs come running to the crew, but when all they see is Scooby and the others they send them back. This time when Shaggy and Scooby do the kung fu moves the MPs grab them and threaten them. Crystal and Amber then reveal their alien selves to all of them and scare the MP's off. Shaggy and Scooby didn't see the change so when they turn around and see them; they run off. The SALF members then try to capture them and as danger draws near Shaggy and Scooby come to the rescue and defeat the bad guys. Crystal and Amber explain that they're aliens from a planet twenty lightyears away from Earth, and that they had dressed and acted the way they did because they had gotten their information on Earth from TV and radio programs form the 1960s, and assumed that the people of Earth still talked and dressed like that. Also, it turns out that the UFO that ran the gang off the road near the beginning of the movie was actually Crystal and Amber's ship, which SALF had tracked. Crystal and Amber have to go back to their home planet, but they share a heartfelt goodbye with Shaggy and Scooby. The SALF-agents are arrested by the authorities, and Buck comes by with the Mystery Machine all fixed up—Buck explains that the radiator patch he put on will hold until they get to the city and charges them $30 for it. Fred and the gang are happy that the van is finally fixed, and as Fred gives Buck the money for the repairs, he questions the mechanic on why he was out in the desert one day—Buck, though obviously very reluctant, reveals to Fred and the girls that a hobby of his is collecting pressed flowers, which was why he was out in desert that day. Fred and the girls are surprised to learn this, but note that the flowers Buck collected as very beautiful—Buck explains that he prefers keeping this particular hobby of his a secret, and Fred and the girls agree not to tell anyone. After Buck leaves, Daphne notices Shaggy and Scooby staring up at the sky, obviously still sad about Crystal and Amber leaving. Fred and the girls feel bad for Shaggy and Scooby, but they help the duo feel a little bit better by giving them some Scooby Snacks. The gang than drives away just as the Jackalope watches them leave. It then looks up to the sky and sees a shooting star pass by in the sky. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * Dottie * Sergio * Lester * Crystal * Amber * Buck Villains: * Aliens * ** Max ** Steve ** Laura * Fake MP 1 * Fake MP 2 Other characters: * Jackalope * Horned lizard * Armadillo * Shaggy Junior * Scooby-Doo and Amber's puppies * Spider * agents Locations * Roswell, New Mexico ** Sergio's Diner ** Lester's home ** SALF station ** Scorpion Ridge * Egypt Objects * Cacti * Airbag * Scooby Snacks * Scooby Snacks box * Cactus Candy * Doughnuts * Bottled water * Dog biscuit * Ranch Breakfasts * Pancakes * Sausages * Bacon * Fried eggs * Gold Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Spaceship * Amber's Jeep * SALF van * Lester's truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * Story By: Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold * Screenplay By: Davis Doi & Lance Falk * Based on Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music Score Composed By: Louis Febre * Edited By: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Directed By: Jim Stenstrum Closing credits * Starring the Voices Of: Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne, Frank Welker as Fred, B.J. Ward as Velma, Jeff Glen Bennett as Lester, Jennifer Hale as Dottie, Mark Hamill as Steve, Candi Milo as Crystal, Kevin Michael Richardson as Max, Neil Ross as Sergio, Audrey Wasilewski as Laura * Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker * Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Vic dal Chele, Romeo Francisco, Scott Hill, Llynn Hunter, Scott Jeralds, Tim Maltby, Joe Sichta, Jim Stenstrum, Neal Sternecky, Marcus Williams * Storyboard Clean-Up: Pat Agnasin, Tenny Henson * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Charles W. Proctor * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Lewis, Vaughn Tada * CGI Sequence Director: Scott Johnston * CGI Scene Planner: Andrew Jimenez * Titles: Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Key Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Craig Robertson, Dennis Venizelos, Jiro Kono * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde * Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme *** Written By: David Mook and Ben Raleigh *** Performed By: Jennifer Love Hewitt ** "How Groovy" *** Music By: Bodie Chandler *** Lyrics by: Jim Stenstrum *** Produced By: Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler *** Performed By: Scott Innes ** "The Aliens Are Here" *** Music By: Bodie Chandler *** Lyrics By: Lance Falk *** Produced By: Chris Fudurich and Ariel Rechtshaid *** Performed By: The Hippos, Courtesy of Interscope Records * Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Soundtrack Music Consultant: Stephen DePace * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis, Larry Rench * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Editor: Marty Wereski * Music Preparations: Janice Hayen, Eric Stonerook * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Color Stylist: Lance Falk * Painters/Mark-Up: Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Satoshi Saga, Kenichi Shimizu * Chief Animators: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Masahito Kimura * Assistant Directors: Hideo Noda, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno * Key Animators: Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Shinichi Tsuji, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Saburo Takada, Kazuo Takematsu, Masao Takeda, Yumiko Uematsu, Norio Kaneko, Kenji Hoshigoe, Tsutomu Murakami, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Junichi Hashimoto, Haruo Yamada, Koichi Tsuchida, Hiroki Abe, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Hideki Sadai, Makiko Shinohara, Heihachiro Tanaka, Yasuhiro Saiki, Masahiro Kase, Hiroto Fukunaga, Genichi Murakami, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Hideki Takahara, Isoruko Kawasaki, Taro Muraki, Giro Muraki, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd. * In-Between Checkers: Hiroyuki Ohnishi, Misa Watanabe, Yin Qin, Chengjia Guo, Jianwei Cao, Hong Zhang, Zhijie Zhou, Xiaobo Xu, Zhixiong Tang * In-Betweeners: Tetsuro Moronuki, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Yukari Umebayashi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd., White Line, To Production, Dan Li, Minghong Huang, Ming Chen, Jieqing Chen, Liping Xia, Gang Lin, Darong Wang, Minmin You, Huiying Xu, Lihua Liu, Feng Lu, Hua Huang, Boasong Hua, Mingjun Zu, Zhang Lin, Lian Wei, Yunjun Zhong, Meng Zhu, Yinze Zhang, Zehui Dong * Ink & Paint Chief: Takahiro Kanakubo * Ink & Paint: Hiroko Akimoto, Aikoko Hirao, Yukie Haneishi, Satomi Shirayoshi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd, White Line, To Production, Yufeng Xu, Meng Li, Deqing Shi, Fujia Zhao, Yanhong Chen, Yanmei Chen, Yan Chen, Xin Zhang, Chanyan Du, Xinyao Ni, Haiying Yang, Libo Zhang, Feng Wu, Yi Zhou, Xiaolang Yu, Liping Zhang, Fengqin Zhu, Yueying Fan, Hua Zhong, Hongyang Liu, Yunqing Yi, Xiezheng Chen, Dongmei Hu, Yafen Wan, Lijun Chen, Ming Fen, Cui Feng, Yunfang Lu, Zhongfang Jin, Henglan Geng, Hengxia Geng, Fei Zhang, Jinghua Cheng, Chinhong Zhang, Wei Li, Ling Xiu, Chunling Zhang, Xiufang Zhang, Yuhua Liu, Xiaoming Wu, Hexin Wu * Background Director: Jiro Kono, Image Room Jiro, Emi Suzuki, Minori Yasuhara, Yukiko Harada, Studio Kanon, Chikako Shibata, Masaki Mayuzumi, Hiroki Tsujii, Kinichi Ohkubo, Team's Art, Camera: T. Nishimura, Masahide Okino, Jun Kichuki, Takamitsu Sera, Etsuko Hoshino, Yuko Ohkubo * Production: Takeshi Ogawa, Tatsuo Aoki, Tetsuro Kumase, Shu-Bee Lee, Hsian-Lang Lee * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, MPSE * Sound Editor: Jim Hinson, MPSE * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial Inc. * Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza * Foley Artists: Monette Holderer, Laura Marcias, Sean Rowe * Foley Mixers: John Bires, Eric Thompson, CAS * Re-Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: Bill Olsen * Engineer: Jeff Berlin * Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer * Color Timers: Ed Weyer, Ron Sanders * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorists: Sparkle, Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Production Coordinator: Jason Oremland * Production Assistants: Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Noel Lopez, Linda Moore * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg * Development/Creative Supervision: Linda Steiner, Michael Diaz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Music Inspired By the Soundtrack Available on Kid Rhino * In Loving Memory of Mary Kay Bergman * Dolby Surround * ©2000 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved. * Hanna-Barbera * A Time Warner Company Continuity * When Shaggy and Crystal are far away talking outside of the restricted area, he can be heard telling her about his and Scooby's first encounter with the Witch's Ghost from the previous animated movie. Notes/trivia * After Warner Bros. pushed their own writers on , the crew were allowed freedom on this one. Glenn Leopold was credited for "story by" to get the residuals he lost on the previous one; although he did suggest the American Southwest setting and the jackalope for this one.Falk, Lance (February 7, 2017.) "APNSD! Episode 03: Interview With Lance Falk (Part 1)". A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo! Retrieved March 8, 2018. * This was the first film to be released simultaneously on both VHS and DVD. * Hollywood actress Jennifer Love Hewitt performed the "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" theme song for the film. The track was played when Shaggy and Scooby were being chased by the fake aliens. * This is the first production to be produced in the 21st century. * This film brings back the "crooks wearing masks" gag as the main element, where as it had been done as a minor plot for more focus on real monsters in the previous two films. The supporting characters, instead, turn out to be good, real inhuman characters (or essentially good monsters). * Although there have been a couple of other instances of Shaggy going on a date with a girl, and having a girlfriend, this movie marks the first real time Shaggy actually falls in love and debates the possibilities of a serious romantic relationship (with Crystal), leading to the daydream sequence of "How Groovy", another main movie track, performed by Scott Innes as Shaggy (and in part, Scooby-Doo) where he kisses Crystal on the lips. He does, however, get a real one near the end of film, making him the first main (human) character to get kissed—and on the lips, too. Scooby also gets kissed on the mouth by Amber. * Alien Invaders is notable for Mary Kay Bergman's final performance as Daphne as this film is dedicated to her. Grey DeLisle would take over after Bergman's passing. * Scooby-Doo is proven ticklish when one of the aliens tickles him with the wire attaches to Scooby's side. * Steve almost says the famous "And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" but as soon as he comes to "meddling kids", he is ordered to be quiet by a police officer. * This is the last Scooby-Doo animated production to be animated using hand-painted cels. All subsequent productions, beginning with are colored digitally from here on. * While nowhere near as dark as the previous films, there are dark tones unique to this one, as Lester explains his abduction and subsequent experimentation (which isn't heard, but seen through Lester's movements, followed by the gang's horrified responses), and Scooby and Shaggy's own (implied) experimentations, showing 's highly immoral side. * After the end credits, Scooby scares the audience by wearing one of the alien costumes used by the SALF agents. * Burger King's Big Kids Meal line came with toys to coincide with the film, although none of them actually had anything to do with the film, instead it was based on the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! The trailer also has the gang animated in their original clothes, instead of the updates. Cultural references * The trailer parodies The X-Files. * The opening in both looks and sound, is similar to Star Trek. * SALF (Search for Alien Life Forms) is a reference to SETI, which stands for Search For Extraterrestrial Intelligence. This is the collective name for a number of activities people undertake to search for intelligent extraterrestrial life. SETI projects use scientific methods in this search. * When Shaggy says, "Hey, come on guys, don't ya need to, phone home or something?", he references the movie, E.T. A similar reference occurs in the lyrics of the chase song, "The Aliens Are Here". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the "Making of Featurette", Mary Kay Bergman says this is the gang's first time dealing with Aliens which is not true. The first time they dealt with aliens was in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Spooky Space Kook ''(though she could have meant real aliens). * She also says Heather North Kenney was the original Daphne but forgot how during [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1]], Daphne was voiced by Stefanianna Christopherson. * Velma draws attention to the fact that the oil that they helped Max load into the SALF van is the wrong kind for hydraulics. How on earth did she figure that out? All that the viewers ever saw was gold-labeled cans with red flowers on them. The oil viscosity is never shown. Also, the dried mud that Velma saw on the SALF members' shoes is never seen either before or after Velma mentions it as a big clue that they're up to something! ** For this particular scene, she has expert knowledge on oil hydraulics. * Also, Velma's muddy shoe clue can be explained by the SALF crew venturing into town to buy supplies, for example. Just because they work in a clean facility does not mean that they are confined to it, after all they did encounter one of the crew members at the mechanic shop. This is not a real strong hint that the SALF crew is up to something suspicious. * The first time Scooby crawls through the small space on the bottom of the fence while he and Shaggy were chasing the jackalope, he gets stuck since he's too big to fit through it. After running while stuck in the hole for a few seconds while Shaggy climbs over the fence, Scooby pops out of the other side of the hole. The second time he crawls through it to follow Amber, he doesn't, but on the third time, he crawls through it again, he gets stuck again. Scooby pulls himself hard for a few seconds and manages to pull himself through with a pop. Amber fits well through it, but not Scooby. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2000. * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2000. * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island double feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) released by Warner Home Video on February 12, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby Goes Hollywood) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders (2000) - Home Video Trailer SD Images Scooby_doo_and_the_alien_invaders.jpg|Promotional poster. Alien Invaders VHS front cover.jpg|VHS. Alien Invaders DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * TBA Category:Cases set in New Mexico Category:Direct-to-video films *